


Prompt 2

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Funny, M/M, Memories, Prompt Fic, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Two prompts at once. (I had some slight changes in them tho)Aaron's the new football coach on Seb's football team and Robert... is being very Robert about it.andRobert & Aaron stop at their lay-by & reminisce on their way back after Seb's football practice
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 31





	Prompt 2

“No offense Robert… but your husband can actually play.” – said Nicola matter of factly before she gathered around the kids to introduce them to their new coach.

“Can you believe that?” – hissed Robert trying to get Aaron’s attention. – “I can play!” – he added sulking.

“Yeah, course you can.” – smiled Aaron patting his back. – “It’s just… others do it better.” – he shrugged before he left him standing there while he walked over to the group of kids. Seb was grinning when he saw his Daddy coming closer.

“Hiya guys.” – said Aaron greeting them, before he looked at his son winking at him quickly.

“Kids, he’s your new coach, Mr. Dingle.” – said Nicola introducing him with a big smile. After months of nobody accepting to manage the children’s football team, she was over the moon that she could get Aaron finally to do it. He was her first choice anyway.

“But it’s not fair.” – said a kid pouting. – “He’s Seb’s daddy. Why can’t my daddy be the coach?” – he asked.

“That’s because your Daddy can’t play football, Owen.” – said Nicola like it was obvious. To be honest it really was. Choosing the new coach for the kids' football team was a nightmare and she had to sweet talk Aaron into it, but she had her tactic… saying how good it would be for Seb to spend extra time with his Daddy. Eventually, Aaron had no other choice than to say yes.

“Look guys.” – said Aaron knowing a tantrum could be very well on the horizon if he won’t put a stop to it. – “There will be no special treatments for Seb. He’s my son, but this is a team, and I treat every member equally.”

“So he won’t be the captain just because you’re his dad?” – asked another boy.

“Okay, here’s how it’s gonna be.” – started Aaron kneeling down to be closer to the kids – “We’re gonna do a round of warm-up exercises at the beginning of every game, and the captain for that day will be the one who’s gonna have the best scores in the warming up. Does it sound fair?” – he asked looking at the boys.

“Okay.” – they said one after the other. Aaron started smiling knowing that he’s not gonna have issues with them.

“Alright. Let’s start it. First of all, I want everybody to run 3 rounds around the football pitch. Go on.” – he said before he whistled with his fingers. It made the kids chuckle at first but then they started running like Aaron told them to.

“Why’s Nicola here anyway?” – asked Robert when Aaron got back next to him. His husband was obviously irritated with the fact that he wasn’t the chosen one, but Aaron couldn’t take him seriously. He was still sulking and it was way too funny.

“Erm, because she was the one who took charge? Firing the previous coach.” – said Aaron. They both heard the rumors and knowing Nicola it wasn’t hard to believe it all.

“Where is Jimmy, Nicola? Shouldn’t he be here instead of you?” – asked Robert. He couldn’t help himself. He had to make a dig at her. Aaron knew he’s gonna regret it, because hearing the ‘insult’ Nicola raised her eyebrows, walking up to Robert.

“He’s at home, cooking. Something you should be doing, since you have zero talent for this game.” – she said and Aaron couldn’t hold it back. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

“You think that’s funny do ya?” – asked Robert. – “She’s insulting me and you let her?”

“Come on Robert, you know what she’s like.” – whispered Aaron dragging Robert a few meters away, while he kept his eyes on the kids. – “And you were practically asking for it.”

“Pfft yeah right…” – said Robert crossing his arms over his chest – “Don’t you think 3 rounds are too much for 4-year-olds?” – he said changing the subject.

“Erm.. no. They’re perfectly capable of 3 rounds of running.”

“Look at Seb. He’s tired already.” – said Robert worrying, but when Aaron looked at their son he was happily jumping up and down with 3 other lads, obviously having a great time.

“Seriously Robert? Don’t be like this. You can get him ice cream afterwards.” – he said knowing exactly what Robert’s problem was. With Aaron being the football team coach, he felt like he was missing out on a part of Seb’s life, and he hated being left out. Aaron knew it was hard for him to admit that football is something that he’s not the best at. But he hoped that seeing how happy it made Seb, Robert would soften up.

He was right, by the end of the training, the kids were tired, Robert was encouraging Seb from the sidelines, even if they didn’t even play a normal game, just learning new techniques to handle the ball. Seb didn’t end up being the captain for the day, but he still had a great time. Aaron wanted him to learn how important teamwork is in a game like this, and he felt like Seb already learned a thing or two. He was smart like Robert after all.

They did have ice cream… well, Robert and Seb did before they got in the car to drive home. Halfway there though, Seb couldn’t hold it anymore, they had to stop so he could pee.

“Come on just go there and be quick.” – urged him Aaron.

“What if someone sees me?” – he asked looking around.

“Nobody’s here.” – said Aaron and that’s when he realized where they stopped. – “Robert?” – he asked looking at him. It seemed like Robert only realized what Aaron did a few moments ago as well.

“What is it? Someone’s coming?” – asked Seb.

“No, just get on with it.” – said Aaron but he was smiling now.

“Out of all places.” – laughed Robert as Seb started walking back to them. He looked at his parents not understanding what’s so funny about this place.

“Little Mischief here can choose his moments, ain’t that right?” – smiled Aaron ruffling Seb’s hair. He still liked calling him that, and it always made Seb smile, because to him it was special.

“What did I do?” – he asked still not knowing.

“You know, your Daddy proposed to me here.” – said Robert – “The second time anyway.” – he added smirking.

“Yeah well I wasn’t the only one, was I?” – asked back Aaron. – “Your Dad proposed as well.” – he told Seb.

“At the same time?” – he asked not knowing the story.

“Yeah.” – they said in unison.

“That’s funny.” – chuckled Seb.

“This is also the place where your Dad kissed me for the first time, many many years ago.” – said Aaron.

“And thank god I did.” – smiled Robert.

“So this place is special?” – asked Seb as Aaron opened the car door for him to get back.

“Yeah. Pretty special.” – said Robert starting the engine again while he waited for Aaron to put Seb’s seatbelt on.

“You never told me that story.” – said Seb out of the blue, just seconds after they got going.

“Which one?” – asked Aaron turning back to be able to look at him.

“The propose thing.” – he said

“The proposal? We didn’t?” – piped in Robert with his eyes on the road.

“Nope. Never heard it.” – smirked Seb. Okay, he may have heard a thing or two from Auntie Vic, but he wanted to hear it from his dads.

“You want us to tell you now?” – asked Aaron sensing this is the real reason he said it in the first place.

“YESS!” – he shouted happily. Aaron just chuckled at that, took a glimpse at Robert before he started talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change bits in the original prompts hope it's still okay.


End file.
